Crossplaying Disaster
by Saxzer
Summary: Athrun is a Crossplayer but NOT gay!Cagalli is also a Crossplayer but not TOMBOY!Read as their disaster love story blooms for their weird hobbies..Yes this is a disaster story. Please bear with it.. I just need a contribution in AsuCaga Day on Thursday
1. Meet Le Queen & Red Knight

**Hi Minna! Ugh...Im still writing the "Shattered" chapter 3 and yesterday was the AsuCaga Day! This is a short story that I want to share to all of my AsuCaga GROUP. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD !**

"Kira! Are you done setting up the camera?" annoyed with my bestfriend, Kira Yamato who is setting up the camera for my shooting. "Wait Huh! Geez..Can't you wait for a little while?" He said still adjusting the settings of the camera. After 2 mins, Kira finally finished and I was like totally "SERIOUSLY! 2 minutes for this?" I got angry at him and throw my staff prop on him. "Don't complain okay? Come on Let's do the freaking photoshoot so that we can upload it on the blog!" he commanded me to pose. _This guy...I hate you!_

I'm Athrun Zala and I am officially an Crossplayer. Kira is my photographer and costume designer also. The shoot took 15 minutes for my "Alice Lidell" crossplay and I changed to my next outfit which is "Noel Vermillion" of BlazBlue. "More MOE Athrun!" flashing the camera with all my fanservice shoots. He's my bestfriend since we were toddlers and we are passionate in these kind of hobby but I became more attracted in Crossdressing when I tried to put on my Girlfriend's clothes on me and I look "DAMN PRETTY". Since then, we decided that we would make a blog about my hobby and him with one goal on my mind "To become the "Best Crossplayer in the Internet World!". Mostly we would get critics and comments that they want me (most especially guys) to have a date with me. The last batch of the photoshoot lasted for 1 hour. "And..that's a wrap!" Kira put down the camera and went to the computer to upload and organize the photos. "God!I really look great in a skirt!" I was really happy and so full of myself that time. "Get real! If it weren't for me, you would never be popular in the Internet" Kira was jealous of my fame. I get the picture since he put much effort in making my costumes, and even designing them. Since the upload would be taking for a while, we decided to get out of the room and buy some foods. I went to the supermarket while Kira was taking lunch together with his "Songstress Girlfriend", Lacus Clyne. _What would I like to eat? _I was picking over on bacon or eggs to cook then I'd finally pick the bacon, there was hand that was going also for the bacon. _What the Hell! Get your own Bacon!_ Glared the person beside me and "EEEHHH?" I can't even see the face of this person. His face was covered by a green scarf. "Let go of the bacon!" the guy said to me holding the bacon. "No way!you get your own bacon!" we hold the two ends of the bacon's case. Everyone was already looking at us. _Fvck! So many people! But I want this one! _I pulled my hardest and we fell on each other. The scarf got dragged down in her neck, revealing the beautiful face of a woung woman. I was on top of her and embarrassed, I quickly got up but my face was already painted in red. "You pervert..." She was whispering cursing words and she began to punch my face. _My beautiful face..._This woman is really scary."Don't ever forget the name of Cagalli Yula Athha!" she grabbed the bacon and went to the cashier to pay. She left me here sitting, blushing and people was talking about me.

_That Bitch..._ She made a fool out of me and left me here. I swear to that next time I'll see her, I will kill her!

I went back to the house and see if the upload was already complete. Luckily, it was and I logged-in my Facebook account and made an cursing status:

**STATUS: THAT Cagalli Yula Athha! I swear the next I see you, You will go to hell! ARGHH! I hate my stupid day! :/**

"Yow! Is the upload complete?" Kira was already back from his lunch break. He saw my status update cause I used my laptop instead of using his computer. He laughed so loudly and I got pissed-off. "I know...Please don't laugh" "Sorry..But..." he was shocked looked again at his screen pertaining on my status update. "Cagalli..Yula Athha..." he scanned our No. 1 enemy when it comes to Crossplaying. "I think I've this name before" and searched for the name. "The Akatsuki Princess" was the name of the blog. Kira got surprised and he pinched my cheeks. "Ouch!" I pained and asked me to describe the woman whom I saw. Yellow hair, amber eyes, Tomboy looking. "That's your enemy"

_EEEEHHHH! You mean that ungrateful woman is the former enemy of mine in Crossplaying?Seriously? Why don't I even know this?_

"Your fault" he pinned me down all the negative aspects to make me feel weak. Who would have thought that 1st time in my whole life, I will meet the person who is also in fact an enemy of mine?

**No flow of story and it's kinda crappy I know..Please kill me..R&R if you want...**


	2. Akatsuki

**Hello everyone! Since you really like my "Crossplaying Disaster" fic, I gonna make this prequel just for all of you. I hope you like it. I promised to do my best to write it better. I hope I won't get a mental block disease.. Hahahaha! Let's do this! Gambatte Saxzer-nyan .. .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

"Nice!Keep on going!" the photographer said, with all the flash on his camera. He requested the model to change a fierce pose. "Like this?" posing as _Kenshin Himura from Rourunin Kenshin (Did I spell it correctly?) _sheeting my sword out. "Magnifico!" he was really amazed and keep on shooting. After 2 hoursof takig pictures, the photo shoot ended. I removed the wig revealing my short blonde hair. "Thank you for the hardwork" thanking the photographer and paid him for the job well done. He left me in my unit so I decided to change into my normal clothes. Wearing a jade t-shirt, khaki shorts and slip-ons. I put on my square-shaped amethyst glasses. "Ahhh!Feels to be a normal person." Shouting as I stretch my arms in the air. A loud "BUZZZ" sound on my laptop was heard and revealing a "Raven Prince" named on my messenger. _Oh my..It's Shinn. _My face became red from the excite of having to chat my crush for the first time.

**CHAT CONVERSATION:**

Raven Prince: Cagalli!

Akatsuki: Oh hey Shinn.

What's up?

Raven Prince: Yeap.

It ended 3 hours already

Raven Prince: Nice...Then I can already solo my "Princess"

Akatsuki: *Cagalli is blushing* Shinn!

Hahaha...only joking

Oh!How's the TamaMatsuri Convention?

Raven Prince: It was awesome!

You should have go too.

Luna & the others are looking for you, you know?

Akatsuki: Sorry, kinda busy

Raven Prince: All of us were except for you

We could have cosplay the whole "Secret Police" PV

Akatsuki: What!

Such a drag..

I promise that I would come on Ozine Fest

What are you going to cosplay?

Raven Prince: Well...Luna and Meyrin are going to be "Gemini Elf"

Stellar will solo as "Dark Magician Girl"

And I need a partner for my cosplay

Akatsuki: Ehhh? Couple Cosplay?

What is your character anyway?

Raven Prince: I'm going as Bryan Marafuji of "Yu-Gi-Oh GX"

Akatsuki: So...

Raven Prince: So...?

Akatsuki: Are you asking me to cosplay "Alexa Tenjouin?"

Raven Prince: Yeap

_Cagalli's face was like o.O then..._

Akatsuki: NO! That character is wearing too short skirt!

I hate cosplaying, girls who wears skirts!

Raven Prince: Oh come on,

You said that you want to make it up for me, didn't you?

Akatsuki: Ye-yeahh..I said that but...

Raven Prince: Please?

I beg you, Cagalli

_Cagalli couldn't refused (why would you refuse your crush's request?)and said "yes"_

Raven Prince: Yaayyy! I'll tell you the details tomorrow

Bye Cagalli :*

-Raven Prince has signed out-

* * *

><p>I was still shocked and tried to search for said character. Most of it was she is only wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless blouse with blue linings. I couldn't do it and contact Shinn that I will back-out. "This is for Shinn..." My mind was totally thinking about the raven-brunette guy. I will try my best to portray this character and find my necessary cloth in my cloth closet for the exact color for the costume. "Ohh!" I forgot something to do. I went to my curecos account and see the "Most Popular Crossplayers" list. It took a while to load and I was still at the no. 1 spot with my last year's "Emperor Ryuuki" of Saiunkoku Monogatari. "Huh! Im pretty awesome" I said with a brave tone of voice and look. I was surprised that I wasn't at the no. 2 spot and I was been defeated by account naming "Red Knight" which he crossplay "Erza Scarlet" of Fairytail. My mind became blank after a few seconds...<p>

"Who the hell is this Red Knight!" bursting out all my wrath. I wanted to tableflip the laptop but I was too stubborn to do that to my gadget. (DUH!) I spammed the keyboard finding the bitch crossplayer but his identity was unknown as all he can share was his information and location. She was really fired up and "Red Knight... I swear that you will come and meet your maker" chanting a horrible curse to the person.

On the other hand, Athrun sneeze. "You okay?" Kira was worried about his bestfriend. "Yeah..Feels like this will be a long summer week " he sighed looking at the clear blue sky and thinking why would he sneeze if someone didn't talk about him.

**Yaaay! This is your pre-loved sequel of my "Crossplay Disaster". Please R&R if you have any suggestions, I can really put some of your ideas in my fic. You have the power to make this fic awesome! **

**Gambatte Minna-sama**

**Your loving ABMA student,**

**Saxzer**


	3. Convention Countdown

**Yow Minna! I'm back again with another chapter of my "Crossplaying Disaster". Sorry for not updating this fast. For thos who like this, don't worry this fic will have uhm...let's see.. about 10 chapters or more. I don't know..but I really do need your help for suggestions..Gambatte Saxzer-nyan!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

I looked at the rank in curecos. I was surprised that I became second for my "Erza Scarlet" crossplay. I rejoiced by jumping on my bed, shouting at the balcony and pretending to die due to excitement. Kira was irritated cause we live next door and he went to my unit and scolded me like hell. "Sorry, Kira" I apologized by bowing my head. He quickly forgive me and told me to not do that again. I promised by doing a pinky swear, he refused to do that of thing. "Athrun! Don't you dare make me to that! I don't want to be called a homo!" Kira was opposing it. "Come on, You design my female costume and yet you don't want to admit that you're a homo?" I said teasing him and trying to seduce. Kira wanted to puke about what I'm doing. "Bastard! I'll kill you Athrun!" he was about to leave and bang my door hard. _My God..He really is angry at me. Oh well..he'll be better by tomorrow. _I got back to my laptop and tried to chat with my girl friend, Miyuki.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAT CONVERSATION:<strong>

Red Knight: Miyuki!

Miyuki: Oh, hi Athrun

Red Knight: What'cha doin?

Miyuki: I'm still canvassing my props

Red Knight: Ohh? What character?

Miyuki: Rilliane d'Autriche Lucifen of Servant of Evil PV

Red Knight: Damn! I like that character

You've beaten me to crossplay her.

Miyuki: Hahaha!

Not my fault

You didn't reserve her, :P

Red Knight: Hayz... do you already have a partner?

Miyuki: Yeap.. were going to have a Servant of Evil group cosplay

Red Knight: (sighing) I hate you!

Miyuki: Neh?

Why don't you cosplay a Yu-Gi-Oh charcter?

Red Knight: Like what character?

Miyuki: I don't know!

Why you ask me?

Oh! Bryan Marafuji

Red Knight: Who's that?

Miyuki: You didn't watch Yu-Gi-Oh GX?

Red Knight: Haven't watched it yet.

Miyuki: You must watch it! It's really a good anime.

Please cosplay him...

I really like that guy.

Red Knight: But..isn't he a guy? I like girls character

Miyuki: FOR THE LOVE OF COSPLAY!

Cosplay for once! Don't you dare Crossplay!

You're a guy, for god's sake!

Do this for me, Athy-poo...

Red Knight: I get the picture

Are you happy now?

Miyuki: Yaaay! I really like you Athy-poo

Red Knight: Yeah, yeah, if you weren't my friend, I will never accept your request

Miyuki: That's why you are my bestfriend right?

Red Knight: Okay, I have to go now.

Need to study that character

Miyuki: Okay, good bye then

I will be waiting at the Ozine Fest.

-Miyuki has signed out-

"Bryan Marafuji ehh?" I searched for the pictures of the said character and I was totally amazed of him. I decided to watch "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" for 5 days straight. "Oh my god!" I was really crying in tears that I've finally finished the series on the 6th day. I didn't get enough sleep and I didn't eat anything for the past 5 days. **(THE REAL OTAKU! Woo! Athrun is a CERTIFIED OTAKU! Even I can't watch anything straight without sleeping or eating anything, LOLx!) **I went to my facebook account to update my status.

_Status: OHMYGOD!_

_ This is totaly awesome!_

_ Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a super-smashing hit anime!_

_ I love Judai Yuki & Bryan Marafuji __**(I don't know their Japanese names so I based them on HERO TV Dubbed version of this anime in the Philippines)**_

_ MINE! MINE! Bryan is MINE! xDDDD_

* * *

><p>Someone's knocking at my door. "Who could that be?" I opened the door revealing a woman with long brown hair wearing a teacher's outfit. She forced herself in my unit and pinched my face. "How dare you don't show up in my classes, Zala!" the woman said, strangling me. I couldn't get out from her clutches. "M-murrue-san..Please...re...lease.. me..." I said and couldn't properly breathe. She finally release me, still catching my breathe. I asked Murrue-san to why is she here. "Ahem... Sorry for the trouble. I was asked by the PLANT Magazine to give you this" she handed me a brown envelope. Inside are the photos of my last photo shoot where I crossplayed "Aisaka Taiga" of Toradora. "The Magazine said they will feature your photos for having a great job" fixing herself and hair, she bid farewell to me and said that she just dropped by to give me the envelope and still need to go to school. "Better get ready to school too" sighing, I changed to my school clothes and fix my hair. "Oopss!" I forgot to call Kira about my costume for the Ozine Fest so that he can make it. "What a drag!Okay I'll make that tonight. Bye" he hang-up and get in my car which is parked at the basement of the condo.<p>

In class 3-ZAFT, everyone was really noisy. Lots of people everywhere chatting, playing. "Hey Lacus!" a girl named Shiho called Lacus Clyne, the class president. Lacus went to her desk and ask what she need. Shiho talked about some hobbies and he also mention Lacus' boyfriend, Kira about his hobby. Lacus laughed at Shiho. "Hahahaha... I'm not worried since Athrun and Kira are really good friends and I really trust Kira" she said smiling at Shiho. She made a sweat drop and bid good bye to Lacus.

I was really late at school. I drove the car really fast so that I can make it on the second half of the classes. As a result, I've been sent at the detention hall. "Man...I should've brought my costume if I was just going to be send at the detention" whining to myself and made a pouty face. Sulking in a corner of the room, someone poked my head. "Ouch!" it hurts and I stood up to know who it was. A silver-haired short hair guy was standing beside me. "What are you doing here sulking?" he asked me. "Yzak! Don't do that" I said complaining. "Man..you're a crybaby if you're just going to whine here and pretending nothing happened" he's brainwashing me again for more trouble.** (don't listen to him Athrun!)** _Damn! I hate him though, but he was one of my closest friends. I had to escape this detention hall no matter what. _I rang the emergency alarm so that everyone would get panic. "Please cover for me, Yzak" running away. "Don't worry, Athrun. I will" he said with a grinny face. _Uh...I hope that HE will really cover me. _I was going to my studio when I forgot something to do. "Gosh.. I forgot! The Ozine Fest is on Sunday!" I panicked, I put my things in my bag and quickly went to the condo and inform Kira about my costume. I slammed his doo, he was really pissed at me. "Bastard! Knock first before you enter!" he throw his favourite "Fate Testarossa" pillow at me. "Ouch! That hurt you know" scratching my head. I asked him about the costume and he said in an angry tone and was about to hit me with a large white box. _What the hell is this?. _"It's your costume damn it! I told you that I would finish this tonight!" "Weeeeh! I really love you Kira-sama" trying to smack him, he pushed me and was disgusted about what I was doing and thrown me out of the room. _Since I already got what I needed. _Opening it, a bright light came from the box. "OHMYGODICANNOTBELIEVEIT!" It was the exact replica of the costume of Bryan. He really makes the awesome costumes ever!" tears of joy came in my eyes. I tried to wear it and it really fits me perfectly. Now all I need to do now is to buy my wig. I quickly ordered a cyan blue wig at Chibi Shop which worth P1600. I went to the nearest BPI bank and deposited my payment. The shop said that it will arrive in three days. Just in time for the the event. I got so excited as the days gone by. Then I checked my account again in curecos. "Eehh? A fan message?" I got a private message from a user "Akatsuki". I clicked the open button and the message says that:

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO: Red Knight<strong>_

_**CC: **_

_**SUBJECT: **_

_**Hey! Bastard! I will kill you :/ **_

_**Who the hell do you think you are for beating my second entry? I promised that I will defeat you! **_

_**Be prepared Red Knight...Whahahaha! You will regret fighting Le Queen of Crossplay, Oh yes...you must pay. **_

_**We will settle this on the Nov. Crossplay event. Crossplay the awesome character you like. I know that I will win.. **_

_**Get ready to eat your costumes, LOSER! :3 **_

* * *

><p>"Eeehh! What the heck? This user is really pissing me off. Ohoohoho! Just you wait Le Queen, I swear to God that I will step you out on your throne" I made a shitty smile crushing the paper that I am holding. <em>But I won't be angry for now...I need to be calm as Bryan Marafuji.. The Ozine is nearly coming Don't be affected, Athrun... <em>Concentrating, this will hold my anger for the Le Queen when we get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! You know what will happen next. The chap will be a disaster for the two of them. I will not spoil you. Gahh! Even myself is getting pretty excited also in this fic. Yatta! R&amp;R guys, please give me some awesome reviews.. xDD<strong>

**Your loving ABMA Student, **

**Saxzer :"**


	4. Disaster Alert!

This is a disaster!I can't find my paper where I write the chapter 4 of Crossplaying Disaster. DAMN IT! I need to hiatus mode on this chapter. I do hope that I could find it fast. I hate writing again the chapter 4. Hayzz... Please bear with me

Your loving ABMA Student,

Saxzer


	5. Cagalli's Prince Charming Part 1

**Hello again everyone, I finally found my ½ crosswise paper where I write the chapter 4 of Crossplaying Disaster. I'm really happy that I found it. **

**So here it goes.. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews :DDD**

_**Cagalli POV:**_

Still 50% complete of my Alexa Tenjouin costume. Sewing and looking at the reference photo was tough for me since I can't find proper reference photos of her. "Arghh! I need to be at least 70% complete this day!" scratching my head. A grumbling sound has been made from my tummy. "Seems like I need to eat now" I said stopping what I'm doing and went to a convenience store to buy some cup noodles. **(YAAY! I like cup noodles. NOMNOMNOM)** In the store, I quickly got the _Nissin Seafood Cup Noodles_ and a liter of _Mountain Dew. _I paid all the things that I need when I got bumped into a guy. "I'm sorry" _that was very klutzy of me for not watching where I'm going. _"Hahaha, ditzy as always I see Cagalli" the man said laughing. _This voice..I know this voice... _"Could it be?" the man got up and showed his short chocolate brown hair, long thin body. "Kira-oniisan.. is that you?" I couldn't believe it . My older brother is here and wanting to see me. "Long time no see, Cagalli" winking his left eye at me. Couldn't resist the winking and fall towards his arms, hugging him tightly. "Take it easy Cagalli" he patted my head. I always like my brother ever since we were little.

* * *

><p><em>-FLASBACK-<em>

"_Oniichan!Please don't leave me alone" running in the streets crying to catch the car where Kira is. The car stopped, Kira step out and saw me crying. "Cagalli..." he patted my head. "Oniichan please don't leave Cagalli all alone" still crying as I clung to his arms and my face was really dirty. He quickly embrace me in his arms and he quickly kissed my innocent cheeks to help me get better. "A princess doesn't cry in front of his prince charming you know" those words whispered in my ears. I really like my brother. He's my first prince charming in my life. (OH..HOW SWEET.. KYAAAAHH! Sorry KiraRaku fans. Please don't kill me) I regained my courage ad promised my brother that when I grow up, I will become the most pretty girl and I will marry him. He laughed at me loud with tears of joy flowing in his eyes. "Im glad that you feel that way for me, Cagalli. You're my precious princess in the world." Finally, he kissed my little lips. My first kiss is from my brother and I love him a lot (INCEST! I LOVE YOU KIRA!)_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

><p>We went to my house. I invited him to have a cup of coffee. "So..how was school?" he asked taking a bite on his melon bread. I nodded for confirmation and said that it was great and I have made friends. "You sure are pursuing in being a crossplayer." He said as he saw my messy room full of scraps of cloth, scissors, threads and needles everywhere. I got embarrassed and closed the room. Laughing so hard pisses me off but still, he was smiling at me. "You're really my awesome Princess" I got extremely blushed and punch softly on his chest and fell on top of him. This was now the awkward moment for me and my heart is beating fast. "Oniichan..." panicked and quickly sit. <em>That was close..I might get be scolded by Lacus-oneesan if we something. "<em>My, my...still shy at me Cagalli? Come on, we can do that kind of 'thing' you know?" he whispered those words in my ears. I feel the chills. Kira is teasing me so bad. "Hahahaha... sorry" he saw my unbuttoned blouse that I'm wearing. He went so close to me that I can't even look straight in the eyes. _What am I going to do? My heart is going to stop if this keeps up._ He put his hand on the blouse and start to buttoned it. Hayzz_...a close call. I thought that I'm going to die._ It's already 3 am, Kira leave the house to go home. He gave a farewell kiss at my cheeks. I became really red and bid farewell to him closing the door. "Oh my god! Kyaaaahhhh! Oniichan is so handsome and looks yummy to eat." **(WHAT KIND OF DELUSION HAS GOT INTO YOUR MIND, Saxzer?)** you can still see my face in red and embarrassed that he saw my messy room. Rolling on the floor, punching all the pillows in the bed and squealing at the terris so early in the morning. I ask the mirror if there would be a chance that me and my brother can be together. **(NO!LOL! HE'S MINE!DONT ASK SUCH CRUCIAL REQUEST TOWARDS MY KIRA MY BELOVED SO SWEET!) **It's already 5 am. I lost track f time and I still need to be at least 70% complete on the dress. I worked faster to stitch thread by thread. Luckily it only took me 30 minutes. I tried to take a short nap but I was already too late. The school starts at 8 and I woke up at 7:30. Moving a faster was my specialty when it comes to last-minute preparation for school. I'd took the bus to take me at ORB University. There, I am studying together as a geeky-top notcher student and most people call me "Princess". I'm in class 3-A where Shiho, Stellar, Meyrin, Luna and Shinn are my classmates. 5 minutes till the class starts and I came running in the hallway. "Save!" sliding the door just in time before Saxzer-sensei arrives. **(YAAYY! I'm in the fic too ^_^) **Shinn was there with his winning sparkling smile at me. _Gahhh! Way too handsome to look. _Embarrassed to look, I went to my respective chair. Shinn was worried so he banged the desk and asked if I'm really alright. "You...don't need to do that... I'm really fine Shinn" waving my hand to show that I'm really okay with a secret blush. "Are you sure? I can't focus if My Princess is in a worried face you know." _She called me Princess ! Please kill me Lord. _"Well, well...look what we have here" a voice on the back said and scolding the two of us. It was our sensei, Ms. Saxzer Hirajiku, she told us to get back in our respective desks to start the class. We were all scared of her so we need to follow Saxzer-sensei. Shiho and the others invited me to eat. Shinn was still looking me at me. _DAMN! I can't really face him._

**YAAAAY! Another chapter is done! And I finally found me paper... please R&R most especially for the ones who like this fic. spoilers again next chapter :DDD.. Whahahaha! :DDD**


	6. Cagalli's Prince Charming Part 2

FictionLover12: Yes! It's INCEST. I also don't know why I made this kind of delusion to Kira and Cagalli when the fact that they're twins..please don't kill me.

elgnis rekresreb : please don't hate me for this. The next chapter would be another spin-off for the convetion

falconrukichi: yes! Go KiraCaga! But I still prefer the AsuCaga tandem.

To all: Thank you for reading this awesome FIC of mine. I'm planning to start another fic about AsuCaga after I finished the "Crossplaying Disaster". I'm so happy that most of my readers are liking this brabble fic where I most usually write this when I'm bored or before I go to sleep. My pillow has already some inks of my pen which I forgot to re-cap it. For now.. Let me enjoy writing this. I will prolonged this chapter since it cut here on my paper. Thanks

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

It was around 9:00 pm that I got a call from Saxzer-sensei about my competition for the Ikebana Battle that would be held at January City High School. "Are you okay?Can you really make it on the competition?" Saxzer-sensei said on the phone but I was still dozing off to make a confirmation. "Hey!" she shouted and my mind is already over her. I apologized for not paying attention. Saxzer-sensei already knew what's happening to me. "You're still worried huh?" she said in a calm voice. Saxzer-sensei is my "Oneesan" when it comes to my love problems. I always seek for her advice on what to do or not. I told her all my deepest darkest secrets that I could never tell to anyone. "Is there a way for me not to be embarrassed in front of Shinn?" she cannot reply to my question. This is the first time sensei cannot speak. I want to give up but I can't. It was already 12:00 am so I need to work again on my costume. Being depressed about the situation, I can't simply do this with a very irritating problem. To soothe the mood, "Kimi ni Todoke" was the next song playing in my mp3. Affected, tears began to flow in my eyes and couldn't continue the stiching. "I admit that Kira was my first love but Shinn can already make my heart tremble like crazy" I scratched my hair to take away the tension so I lie in my bed sobbing. After a few minutes, my window broke and a big rock was thrown in it. _The FVCK! Who the hell would try to rob me? I swear I will kill this pipsquek!. _Grabbing my Dead Master sythe, I went to the window to look down. "S-Shinn!" made my face blushed shaking the sythe that I'm holding. Starting to strum the guitar and he played the notes of "Nagareboshi" from Naruto.

_*Sora wo miagereba  
>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<br>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni  
>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda  
>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<br>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite*

The notes and singing voice is already making my heart flutter to burst the tears in my eyes. He stopped and looking up towards me.**(WAAAAH! It's Filipino tradition, HARANA where you serenade the girl you like from singing a song in her balcony) **"Cagalli...I was worried since you are acting differently on school so I came here. If you're really embarrassed about the costume, you can forget about it and change into another character." _That was really his purpose of coming here? My God..he's so sweet and caring towards me._ Heartbroken yes but at the same time it was so romantic of coming in my house so I laugh a bit. "Shinn, I'm already half-way finish of the costume so get your ass up her and help me stitch it." Throwing down the rope ladder to him.(LOOK LIKE Rapunzel but not a hair rope) He climbed up and we finish the costume exactly at 3:00 am. Since it's already this late, I let him use the guest room to sleep in since I'm already living alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

One day before Ozine Fest. "Aww! I'm so excited of wearing Kaiser's outfit" I said daydreaming the outcome of the event. But enough of that, I need to style the wig to become more like Bryan's hair. I went to Miyuki's mansion to borrow the flat iron and hair blower. The maid opens the door and said that Miyuki is not around at the moment. "Master Miyuki said just go to her room and use the wig styling materials. Lucky me, I really love Miyuki since she is really an awesome girl friend to be with. With that the maid escorted me to her room. Too much amusement I had in her since this is the first time that I enter a girl's room except for Mom. "Please take your time and don't touch any of milady's things" she made a death glare at me then leave her room closing the door. _Gaaah! She's scary..Good thing that I am good friend of Miyuki. _"Alright! Time to get started!" stretching my arms, placing the wig on the mannequin. I started to use the wig cream to make the bangs spiky. Applying also some spray to have a shiny texture, brushing the wig carefully and flatting the curly hairs and VIOLA! It's done. "This is way too awesome!" squealing of joy. Putting on the wig cap and lastly the wig and looking at the mirror. "I really look like Kaiser! WAAAAH!I love myself" hugging myself like a maniac. The excitement went too much and can already hear downstairs. The maid were already curious and stormed out in Miyuki's room. Irritated they've thrown me out of the mansion. "Please don't come here again without Lady Miyuki around!" and with that the door banged really loud. _Goshh... Sorry Miyuki if I'm aloud in your house. I swear that I will never go to your house again. It would be better to borrow things from you than having to be scolded by your maids. _I went home since the wig styling that I want is already done. Then a call from Miyuki came.

Miyuki: Athrun, are you done with the styling up of the wig?

Athrun: Yeah. Thanks for lending it to me.

Miyuki: Just make sure that you clean it after using it.

No problem. You're my best friend after all. Hahaha

So you're really going to be Bryan Marafuji ehh?

Athrun: Yeap...I was really captured by his emotionless attitude

I just remembered the _me_ who is just like him.

Miyuki: Ehh? Like him? You mean...

KYAAAAHHHH! (Miyuki being so amazed)

You have another side except for being all gayish?

Athrun: I'm not gay okay! (shouting at the phone)

Besides that was already 5 years ago...

But I like the dress of anime girl characters.

Miyuki: Excuses are denied! (bleh!)

Tell me more about yourself, Athrun?

Athrun: No thanks... I'm hanging up...Bye Miyuki

Miyuki: Ehhh!Chotto!Athru-

(hangs up)

I made preparations about Ozine Fest and barge in at Kira's house. "Kira! Where are you? I bought you tickets for Ozine" hmm..seems no one's around. Oh well..I might as well enjoy all of Kira's stuffs here. Watching, playing his PSP,using his personal computer like I'm the one who owns it. "Tadaim-a?" Kira was shock about what happen in his house. "Athrun..." making his knuckles in a punch-state. He saw me sleeping joyfully in his very own comfy with all of his electronics are working. I woke and saw him with the aura of **"IWILLKILLYOUATHRUNISWEAR"** face. "Uh oh...Sorry Kira" realizing that Ididn't call him that I would be in his apartment. I feel the sudden chills in my spine. He's really mad. "I told you that you need to call me before you enter my house!" conducting serious punishment towards me. _Oh God...Am I able to live longer before Ozine Fest? _The beating last for 20 mins. "Honestly... you're really a pain on the neck, Athrun". I apologized again having so many band-aids in face and give him the 2 tickets for him and for Lacus. "I already forgive you, Athrun" grabbing the tickets in my hands. _Good thing that he's a very good friend or else I'm already dead. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

The day of the Ozine Fest is here!. I quickly got up and pack my things . Shinn left early to prepare also. Before leaving, I made sure that the house was clean. I got a call from Stellar that they are already in EA Park at 12:00 pm. I got there early and Stellar back kick me. "Ouch!" Stellar was already in her Dark Magician Girl outfit. Meyrin and Luna was also in their Gemini Elf costume. Shinn and I were the only ones who are not wearing the costumes yet. "Shiho can't make it cause they had a big problem at their house" Shinn said as he was about to hold my hands. _What the heck? _The girls are teasing me "Nice one, Cags" "Waaah! I'll kill you guys!" as I chase them until we reach the convention. Stellar and the others went ahead already. I need to change in costume, Shinn and I went together to the CR to change. Fixing my hair and tying it up then put the wig cap and wig. Looking at the mirror, "Wow! I can't believe that I look like a replica of Tenjouin-san" _Damn! A replica of Alexa is me? Maybe I'm her lost twin? Hahahaha. _Squealing in front of the mirror, people were already scared of me because I talk to myself in front of the mirror. "What can I do?" leaving the girl's restroom. I knock on the men's restroom. "Shinn, are you already done?" No answer, hmmm..guess I better get to the others. The whole place is so crowded of cosplayers. I can't seem to find them. Then I saw a figure of a guy wearing a white coat, blue pants and a cyan blue hair, this must be Shinn. I walk towards him and patted his shoulder. "Shin-!" surprised that guy is not Shinn. "Who the hell are you?" the guy said to me. _Eeeekk! Why the hell is he wearing Shinn's costume? Could it be that something must have happen to him? No!. _I' m making so scary delusions about what's happening. "Cagalli! You're really pretty in the" Shinn's voice was coming towards us and stopped as he saw another Bryan Marafuji. "Cagalli..." he made a sad face then runs away. "Wait!Shinn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayy! Another chapter was written..Hayz...I'm out of ideas on the next chapter so I will be busy for a while in making the next chapter awesome again. Thank you so much for reading this fic of mine. Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Please add me on facebook guys. Just search the name "Saxzer Yamato Zala". Thank you guys so much ^_^<strong>

**YAWN! Im tired..need to sleep.. Oyasumi minna-sama.. Have a great day. R&R if you want another chapter of this. **

**Saxzer :)**


	7. Two Bryan Marafuji

**Anyeong Hasseo ! Why do I speak in Hangul now? NO! K-Pop influence me! Since I'm still busy with the upcoming finals. Painting, Ignite Speech, Speech Choir...UGHH! Please KILL me Lord. I don't have any strength left to do those. But I will try my best not to get a R . Please save me Lord. *begging*  
><strong>

elgnis rekresreb: yes..I hope my mind would about something crazy about how I will write this

Fate Camiswhil: I know exactly what you feel. Even if I am just going to start crossplaying, I hate the fact that someone would cosplay the same character as I am. Just thinking about this theory makes me remember all those who cosplays Hatsune Miku. MIKU IS MULTIPLYING! NO MORE MIKU COSPLAYS! xDDD

FictionLover12: really? I didn't know that fact. I just like to write stories what my mind is thinking. Be it to be wierd, lewd, echhi or even lemons ..xDDD

To all: Thanks for reading and having this in your alert stories. I appreciate it and for now..let me give you my "Graduation Chapter" **(LOL!since I'm already late..OD FORGIVE ME)** so I'm sorry if this is kinda confusing ..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the blonde girl who is wearing an Alexa Tenjouin outfit. _My...she's an exact replica of Alexa-san..._Her face was undescribable that she's really scared at the same wanting to cry. "Did I do something to you? Are you okay, Miss?" then her face was in rage and started to collar my costume. "You punk! How dare you wear the same costume as Shinn?" "Shinn? What are you talkin-" couldn't end the conversation, a group of people wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Series of characters went to our direction. Surprise that I saw another Bryan Marafuji. _Ah...so that's what she meant... _The two of us wearing a Bryan Marafuji were dazing at each other and made a face o.O face. The other buy is starting to piss me off. "What the heck? Who the hell do you think you are and why are you with Cagalli?" _So her name is Cagalli huh..and looks like he has a knight and shining armor too... _He grabbed Cagalli's hand tightly and making her come to their side. "Shinn..this isn't what you think of!" out of confusion, I couldn't get the situation that I am right now. Then two figures came to our direction whom I know who it is. It was Kira together with her lovely girlfriend, Lacus. **(I know right? So pretty ^_^) **"Ara... if it isn't Cagalli and her friends and Athrun is here too." Lacus said clinging in the arms of Kira **(LOL! I will not focusing on you two lovebirds since this FANFIC is all about Athrun and Cagalli) **Suprise that could not even think that she would come in this such crowded place together with Kira since they don't like crowded places. "Oniichan!" she hug Kira tightly. **(NO! Stay away from Kira. He's MINE!) **He pat the head of Cagalli and made an beautiful smile. "Yow Athrun!, my you look good in that costume" he said. "Thanks for the costume that yo-" couldn't end since he made strange movements like making a telepathy saying **"Please do not tell Cagalli that I made your costume or else I will beat you to a pulp!" **Cagalli was confuse and ask his brother to why did he know the guy still staring at me with furious eyes. I thought about that I was going to die in the arms of Kira but I didn't expect that her sister was far more scary. "This must be your friends that you talk about much in our last conversation right, Cags?" winking towards her sister. Lacus was irritated and threaten Kira with noticing a very scary expression. "Kira... are you done flirting with your sister?" she said with a smile but in ther thoughts is **IMGOINGTOKILLYOU!. **_EEEEEkk!Lacus is way more scarier than Kira's sister. Note: Never make a woman angry. _All of us were trembling of what we saw and couldn't dare to speak. "Y-yeah... This is my friends; Stellar Louisser, the twins Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke,and..." looking at the only guy, her face became red and hide his face. "This is my bestfriend, Shinn Asuka..." whistled to that sentence she made, she was piss and kicked me at the chest and couldn't even dodge that attack and fell on the ground, everyone was amazed. "This is the first time that you've been hit Athrun. Especially by own sister too" Kira said mocking my agony laughing at me too. "Shut the hell up Kira!" trying to stand, he changed the topic and introduce me. "Cagalli and her friends, this is my Athrun Zala, my bestfriend" Kira help me to stand and I introduce myself to everyone. All of us made a handshake except for Cagalli who is crossing her hands and Shinn still observing my every movement. I made a sweatdrop, wiping all the tension in my face. The convention ended and we decided to go to a Korean Restaurant for a change. "Bweoh!" was the name of the restaurant, Kira and Lacus order our food and asked us to find some seats.

A few minutes, they went back with all the delicious foods. Ojinguh Bokum for Kira, Kimchi Bokumbop for Lacus and Stellar, Donkatsu for the twins, Samgyupsal for Shinn, Samgyetang for Cagallia nd Bulgogi for me. **(Sorry...Bulgogi is the only Korean food that I know since it's the only one that I have eaten) **We shared a long table and eat the foods. Shinn and Cagalli were thinking of eating it or not since the dressing is weird. **(It's edible for God's sake!) **Together they take a bite, "Oishi!" Cagalli and her friends exclaimed. All of them enjoyed the food even with the spicy flavour for the first time. Satisfied with the feast, it's already 9:00 pm and the couple needs to be getting home now. Kira already fell asleep in the table. "Well..it was really fun hanging around with you guys. I'm afraid we need to get going since Kira is already tired" piggybacking Kira in her back and bid farewell to us. **(WOW! Lacus is strong.. o.O)** "We'd better get going too, Cagalli. See ya at school" the others already left. Shinn, Cagalli and me are the only ones left. "Let's go, Cagalli. It's better to stay with me" Shinn said as they walk home. Pretty concern about them, I followed secretly to their destination. Walking...walking...I could see that they're talking sweetly at each other. "You're still young to be in love you know" whispering to myself, hiding at the alley. Still walking..walking they reach a house which is probably Cagalli's . "Thanks for taking me home, Shinn" she's acting weird, making her two index finger poiting at each other **(the one that Hinata's doing when she is nervous for seeing Naruto)** Shinn smiled making Cagalli more nervous and blushing. _Mutual Understanding...Why can't they just they confess their love for each other! _She went inside the house and waved a goodbye to Shinn. "Are you done stalking us? You can come out you know" he said looking at the alley where I was hiding. _Shit! He already knew I was stalking them. What a smart ass. _He was about to leave, trying to stop him, he grab my hands and doing martial art technique **(I hope I'm right =.=) **"What's your problem?" tightening my hand, pain is reaching my head. _The heck!he's also a scary guy... _"Look...I...just...wanted...to..help...you..." still in pain. He let go of my hand, fell into the ground. Catching my breathe, Shinn was already confuse about what I said. "Help? What do you mean about that?". "As your senpai, I want to understand you youngster about love". **(Dude! you're just one year older than them, Athrun)** Standing up and tidying my outfit. "Now...would you like some chocolate sundae? I'll treat you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinn POV:<strong>_

_Ehhh? Treat me? "_Do I look like a kid to you?" complaining to him. "Unfortunately...Yes..". Ughh! (dignity is been shattered) sulking in a dark corner. "H-hey...don't take it to the heart you know" cheering me up, thinking that I would cry.  
>Leave me alone" I said still sulking and writing some imaginary words on the ground. He dragged me to a weird night mall called "Kurosupurei" where it was filled all kinds of Cosplay stuffs a cosplayer needs. They have, accessories, clothes, props and even fanservice cafes. <strong>(I STRONGLY WISH THAT WE HAVE SOMETHING LIKE HERE AT THE PHILS)<strong> We enter a maid cafe and order some special chocolate sundae together with a fanservice. Athrun requested me to find a table for us to sit in. "Oh, Hi Athrun" a maid approach our table. Seems like he knows this person. "Long time no see, Axire-san" winking at the maid. He introduce me to a long time friend of his when he was still in America. "Shinn, this is my childhood friend, Axire Hirajiku". (Yaay! My alter OC. Saxzer and Axire are twin OC's of mine) "No 23's chocolate sundae!" another at the counter said. She went to the enter and get the sundaes. "Here's your two chocolate sundae with a fanservice" kissing us in our cheeks. Blushing... that is the first time someone had done that to me. Since the sundae was here, better eat it before it melts. Taking a bite. OHMYFREAKINGGOD! The sundae is freaking delicious. My mind was fleeting with joy and .. "Wait!" back to reality and ask him again about what are we going to talk about. He made a sip on the sundae since his was already melted. "About Cagalli..You like her didn't you?" I'm still eating my sundae when he said those words, spurting the sundae into his face. **(WHY YOU DO THAT TO THE BEAUTIFUL FACE OF MY HANDSOME PRINCE?) **Everyone on the shop saw what I did. _Gosh..this is so embarrassing... _I apologize getting out the handkerchief in my pocket and wiping the mess I made. "Hahahaha...it's okay. This is the first time someone had done that to me" laughing still wiping. "Why did you say that I like Cagalli?" confuse about those words. He also was shocked making the face of an open mouth, big eyes and a question mark on top of the head. "Wait... so it means you didn't like her?" Athrun made weird expression in his face. _I don't get what this guy is talking about. _"Isn't that normal for bestfriends to act?" Athrun fell on his chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

_The heck? So it means they don't even realize this stage? _"Haysss...guess it can't be help" stood up on the floor. "Look Shinn.. You...L-I-K-E... Cagalli" giving the emphasis on the like WORD. "So...you...mean...I...like..Cagalli?" Shinn speak word by word. **( just realized that only today? What a slowpoke)** "Ehhh!" he shout so loud. _Ahhh! My ears are killing! _Calming him down was the only option. "Look ...I will help you realize this. So just trust me and I will do what I can to make sure you and Cagalli would be together" grasping hard to his shoulders. "R-really?" scared for my tone of voice. " I am definitely going to be your Fairy Godmother" **(Why not Fairy Prince! MOE!) **stating that and made an evil laugh.

_**The days of Shinn Asuka's hardship for love will now begin...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yatta! I'm finally finish with chapter 6! How tiring to type it since I'm multi-tasking of watching <strong>Tamra, The Island** (GWUHUHUHUHU! Pierre is so HANDSOME! MINE!) Woo..Im tired..better watch it now withut distractions.. R&R people of the Fanfiction world.. Thanks..**

**Saxzer ;)**


	8. Athrun, The Matchmaker

FictionLover12: Yeah... I hope this will end up all of your agony, my dear. Thanks for your review anyway

Fate Camiswhil: Thank you for your review, Fate-sama.. Now I know all my errors and thanks for correcting me.. ^_^

elgnis rekresreb: Yeah, thanks for your support, I also like Axire since I made it by jumbling my name plus adding the "A" and "I"

To all: Thank you so much. It's finally summer. I nailed my freaking Ignite Speech! HURAAY! I'm very confident that I will not fail Public Speaking to but I'm SERIOUSLY worried about my PUBSPE2 and GRAMM COM.. FFFUUU~

Anyways... I will be updating this again .. I hope you will like this new chapter.. (I think this story will only have 15 chapters or so on..I'm kinda want to end this and start a new FIC xDDD) Enjoy~

Oh yeah..Im going to Ozine Fest this Sunday together with my AWESOME friends..I LOVE it! I WILL Crossplay xDD...so Have a nice day everyone ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

It was already 11:00 am in the morning. Still daydreaming and not thinking about the time. Blinking 3 times as "I... WAAAAHH! I'm super late!" running around like crazy and preparing for school. This is the second time that I was late due to our sweet memories of me and him dreaming, I bumped into a guy wearing a black jacket with a green shirt, a model's figure and an action star shades. I was so clumsy again and help him get up and asked if he was alright. "Not bad for a tomboy" he got up and fix his clothes taking off his shades revealing the jade's eye and navy blue hair. "Athrun..should have known" pouting my lips and closing my hands. _What the hell is he doing here? Doesn't he have any classes?. _"If you must know, dearie. Classes are already ended in my school it's my free time" he said towards me. I backed away and got scared. _He read my mind. Is he a psycho or something? _**(Athrun is just too good to know what a woman is thinking especially you) **"So..." walking around him, asking him if what is he doing at my school. All of a sudden a bouquet of flowers popped into my face. "Eeeh! What is this?" blushing about the flowers. "Mic! This is a mic shape like a flower" (You don't say?) He got me, that freaking piss me off. "You already know what that is yet you're still asking " he sigh then look for a place to sit. "I already know that's a flower! I mean...why are you giving this to me" as I point him to the bench near the fountain. We sat and he didn't answer my question. I got irritated, "Hey!answer the damn question!" he stare into the sky then said. "Ahhh... you will do anything if you're in love". _Huh?In love? Whaaaat? _Shocked of what he said, I blushed. "So shall we have a date?" giving his hand at me, stuttering. I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. **(Dude! Just Agree =.=) **

"I...I...I still have classes today" still blushing and drag me to my own classroom to ask permission to Saxzer-sensei. "Okay class..today I will talk about Literature about Egyp-" she didn't end her speech when Athrun barge into the class. All of the girls were already squealing from his beautiful face **(Well.. can't argue with them)**. "Sensei...Can I borrow Cagalli for just this one day? We'll going on a date" the girls scream again. Ughh...it's making my ears hurt. "Y-yes...If you don't mind... Cagalli...please be nice on him, okay?" she is already captivated by his charm. "Traitor!" saying that to sensei as I was been dragged out of the school. **(POOR ME..) **"Such a handsome boyfriend you have, huh?" Saxzer-sensei just realized it and became dull with a question mark on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

"Hanase!" she was struggling and was very heavy when she moves. "Could you stop moving!" trying hard to pull her but she won't even listen to me and continue her baby movement. I had no choice but to carry her like a princess. I did that, and she was now blushing hard and fainted right away. _God... she's so light when she's not energetic. _Still carrying her, we went to a boutique store. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" the saleslady asked. "Please give this girl the best outfit you can have" I said giving them Cagalli and still sleeping. "Shinn...hehehehe...that tickles" she said in her sleep. **(Daydreaming) **I gave the golden card in my pocket **(WOW! So many money... but how? :3)**Carrying her to the fitting room to try some outfits, I got a phone call from Shinn.

* * *

><p>Shinn: Athrun...are you sure about this?<p>

Athrun: Of course I am!

I'm your matchmaker damnit!

Shinn: Oooh...okay... (Shinn gulped his fear)

Demo...why do I need t wear this outfit?

Athrun: Cause it looks good in you, besides...you look like a prince in that outfit (cheering him up)

Shinn: Eeeehh! (embarrassed)

I will kill you when you get here! (hanging up)

Athrun: Wait...Shinn!

That pipsqueak...

* * *

><p>Waiting for her for almost 2 hours. "Is finding the right dress really that hard? I can never understand women's mind" I got bored and lie down in their waiting chair and plugged my earphones to listen to my playlist of the "Seven Deadly Sins" <strong>(Oh yeaaahh! One of my favourite songs in Vocaloid. Go! Akuno-P!) <strong>while listening I somehow fell asleep. "Sir...Sir...Mister Zala!" a voice is waking me up. "Huh?What?It's already over?" I thought I was still in the dream..guess not and I saw a woman wearing a light-green gown with a fancy red strand ponytail. Blink...Blink again...Blink...and... "C-cagalli!" surprised of the awesome transformation she made making myself blush. Who knew that this tomboy would turn into a lady-like person. "Don't you dare laugh at me you freak!" she was also blushing. The sales lady laugh with our childish behaviour and gave back my card. Leaving the store, she didn't even ask me any questions about how did I got a golden credit card. "Nahh..It's just my pocket money for this month" **(Pocket money for only a month? GIVE ME MONEY!) **Cagalli stoned up for she couldn't even afford to a high money other than 10k. "Rich people..." she's saying cursing words at me. "Don't ask" changing the topic, we went to an expensive restaurant "Le Gourmet" where Shinn is already waiting and I paid all the expenses they will be having. "S-Shinn!" she blushed and saw his princely outfit. "C-Cagalli...you're pre-pretty in that dress" the two have now red faces. "Seems like my job here is done. Good luck on you" patting his shoulder and leave them alone. Trying to know their conversation, I sat where I could hear what they are saying. "Cagalli is cuter when she's in natural self. Wait! Why am I thinking about her?" slapping my face, I sneak a peek towards their table. _Looks like they're already getting along. _Calming myself and peek again, Shinn was about to hold her hand. Out of my instincts, I stood up then went down again. _What the hell! What's gotten into you Athrun Zala?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinn POV:<strong>_

_My God! Cagalli is sooooo cute. _**(LOL!That's Athrun's possession) **"Please...have a seat" as I moved the chair so she could sit. "T-Thank you, Shinn" she said not facing me. "S-so...how was your day?" _FVCK! Why did I as such a stupid question. _"I-I'm fine...how about you?" still not looking at me. **(are you going to continue this without facing each other?) **Judging by the looks she looks like Kagamine Rin with her hair tied-up. We look like Romeo and Cinderella *Derp face*. **(your hair isn't BLUE!) **"Cagalli...I tried looking at her face, she slowly look up and made an eye contact with each other. Look downagain and we looked like a steam bun ready to eat. We laugh in unison. At last! She smiled. "You look great in the outfit, Romeo-sama" saying that and gave a wonderful smile. _Waaah! I feel like I'm going to die already. She's way too cute and I can't stop looking at her. _"Romeo-sama? Then you'll be my Cinderella" replying back, the two of us enjoyed the night Athrun had given us and it was already near this late. "Oh no...I need to go back home" she stand up and ready to pay the bill. I stopped her for guys should be doing that kind of stuff. I asked the waitress for the bill and got up too and take her home as always. Tension was running in my chest. _This is the first time that I got so tense when we were always together like nothing was happening to us. _"Thank you so much for taking me home Shinn" she bowed and entered the house. I was about to leave when she came back and kissed my cheeks. "Thank you really Shinn. Oyasumi~" she went back to the house and I couldn't even moved my body for what happened. "She...she kissed me" touching my cheeks and I got my face again all red. So much silence came then... "Aaaaahh!I don't know what to do!I really am INLOVE with my bestfriend" holding my face still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes! I'm finally done! Thank you so much for reading my fic.. Arigatou Gozaimasu...since I only have painting left for my finals.I can update this fast (I do hope I can keep my promise) I really need sleep..Oyasumi Nasai~<strong>

**Saxzer **

**;)**


	9. Here comes Dragon Nest!

**elgnis rekresreb****: Yeah! And even myself is really weird. Thanks for the review anyway.**

**Fate Camiswhil**** : I just loved this pairing for when I realized Cagalli and Shinn can also be cute and has an awesome ! Yeah I'm also a 9gagger but I only know the famous since I'm not really into it. Yaaay! Another Vocaloid Fanatic. ^_^**

**FictionLover12: Fave song? HMM...Too many to mention but I like Akuno-P's songs and my most favourite is Romeo and Cinderella. How about yours?**

**To all: Yaay!You're very helpful in supporting my FIC... I am happy that most in the group, AsuCaga Forever likes this fic of mine. Yes! It's already summer and I'm FREE with the ENGLISH classes! I won't get to see Ms. M! HUZZZAAAH!**

**Sorry for the inconvenience. I will now update the 9****th**** chapter of "Crossplaying Disaster". Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

I went straight home, tired and laid on my comfy bed to make me feel comfortable. "Why did I stand up when I saw Shinn tried to old Cagalli's hands?" staring at my palms for almost 30 minutes when a knock on the door. "Come in" the door quickly open, revealing Kira Yamato. "Yow!Thanks for not telling Cags about my hobby" as he said while I'm still on déjà vu on my hands. Kira was offended and snap his hands to get my attention. I was bothered, I didn't know that he was already in my room. "Haler? Are you freaking okay?" "Huh? What? Did you say something?". He was pissed and threw a soft thing on my face. I opened it and I was surprised that it was my Anarchy Stocking Costume. I forgot that it was already the _International Cosplay Photoshoot_. I persuaded him to make the costume. "Sorry Kira". "That's not a polite thing to do at a visitor you know?" he sigh and sat on my inflatable hello kitty chair. **(WOAHH! He's not gay! Some guys likes this kind of stuff. Don't you dare Athrun!)**

"Sorry, really sorry Kira. I was just thinking about something" scratching my head. His eyes widened, this is the first time that I'm acting weird and thinking about some things other than Crossplay. _Is this such a big deal? Surely most people wouldn't think this as weird. _Still I was surprise even for myself. _Why do I even think about Cagalli right now? This freaking sucks. _"So...where do you plan to do the photoshoot? Surely we can do it at Genesis Park" he suggest and opening my computer to watch _Hayate no Gotoku!. _**(YAAAAY! My no. 4 in my favourite anime list)** "I was thinking about having it on Greece" I said and he thrown me a pillow. "Are you mad! Do you even think that we could even afford to go to-" not continuing, I've taken out my Zala Group Golden Card. "So...you agree? I've already booked our jet were using". Kira couldn't say anything and started to cry. This would be his first time to go in a foreign country. I didn't told him that I am super-rich guy up until now. **(The power of money... .) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kira POV:<strong>_

Saw the card Athrun was holding. I was stun and turn into ashes imagination, I didn't know Athrun was rich. "If I told you, would you still befriend huh?". "Of course! You will always treat me to expensive restaurants together with Lacus" after what I said, he was irritated and tried to throw away the credit card. "No! I was joking!" stopping him, he calmed down and I got a little worried. _Seriously...what's wrong with Athrun today? _I asked him if when will be going to Greece. It was the 17th of April. Good thing I don't have any plans for that day. We agreed that we will be packing our things tomorrow. "Kira, why don't you cosplay too?" Athrun suggested that I should also Crossplay. "No way in hell would I Crossplay! Lacus will kill me if she knows about me in Crossplay!" whinning about the possibility of Crossplaying. Athrun pouted, "This sucks...you're not going to Crossplay, it's COSPLAY! Which means you're cosplaying as your gender, okay?" then made an evil smirk at me and he instantly grab his KAITO blue wig on his closet. "No...please...dont" stepping back from him and he was moving forward. I wanted to ran away from unit but he caught me and was been tied-up in his chair and doing the make-up trial. _God...Why is this happening to me? _Crying hard while Athrun is still putting foundation on my face. _Can this day get any worse?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

At Orb University, I was lying on the floor of the laboratory since this is the most quiet place and I'm still lacking sleep due to the fact that I couldn't take Shinn out of my mind. A screech on the door was made. Seems like someone is going to use the lab. Better get out of here. Standing up and leaving, a human is blocking the way since I can't face them properly. "Hey Cagalli?" a voice said entering another student. "Stellar and the Hawkeye Sisters. What are you doing here?". "Isn't that obvious?" the sisters said. "Stellar and the others are worried about you since Cagalli didn't enter the classroom" she said using herself as a second person. I told them that I want to be alone since I'm still sleeping. "Ughh! Boring..." Luna exclaimed and changing the topic about what happened after they left. "Yeah! What happened? Stellar wants to know too". "Me too! Did you and Shinn finally manage to do ecchi stuffs?" Meyrin added. I got embarrassed about their stupid questions. "We didn't do anything you know? Besides.. Athrun Zala is there stalking us". **(so she knew but didn't say a word)** "Ahh...the blue-haired guy? He's so handsome you know?" Luna said fantasizing him. "Onee-san! I saw him first so he's mine!" The sisters are now fighting over him. _This sisters are nuts for falling for a jerk like him. Good thing Stellar isn't attracted to that guy. _"Huh? Stellar are you okay?" she was embarrassed and panicking. "Huh? Sorry...Stellar was so worried about something". "Huh? Why? You also like Athrun?" thinking all the crazy possibilities my mind can think off. Stellar was waving her hand to reject the question and her face was so red. "No!Stellar doesn't like Athrun" and a moment of silence was since and ignoring the sisters quarrel about the jerk. Now I' m of another possibility which I hope that it's wrong. "Don't tell me... You like my brother?NOO! I will kill you!" grasping my hands into her shoulders. Stellar also said that it wasn't my brother so my heart calmed a bit. "Stellar is a little shy to tell Cagalli but Stellar will whisper to Cagalli" leaning closer to her. "Stellar like the pink-hair woman" I got scared and step away from her. "Yo-yo-you... like Lacus-san?". "Oohh..so the pink-hair Stellar like is Lacus? What a nice name" she started to fantasize my aunt-to-be. **(NO!What the hell did you do to Stellar, my stupid hands? Don't make her a Yuri-girl!) **

"God!Stay away from me Stellar!" she just laughed and walk towards me holding my hands. "Hahaha... Stellar only like Cagalli as a friend, nothing more, nothing less" smiling at me. I'm still not comfortable after what she confess. The bell rang declaring the start of the second period. We need to get to class and ask my skipped teachers for an apology. "So... what do you think about our next cosplay?" Meyrin said while were walking at the hallway. Luna suggested that we cosplay armor characters. "No way! I hate armors! Makes me think I'm a mecha character!" **(I SERIOUSLY HATE ARMORS FOR THE FOR THE FIRST TIME THAT I SAW THEM) **whining about it, Stellar was rejecting my idea about the armors. "No! Stellar likes to wear armor since it will be cool". What can I do? All of them likes armors, No choice. "All right! Fine! Since I can't beat all of you. I'm going to do the armor cosplay! Happy!". The three of them cheered and the hallway became noisy. We've reached the classroom. Good thing Saxzer-sensei is not here yet. Sitting in my desk, looking around. "Hmmm...Shinn's not here yet?" a sigh came and a few minutes, Saxzer-sensei came with a tired and loose her breathe. "Sorry guys...Oooh.. I see Cagalli is early today. I need to speak to later" fixing herself and started the class. "Probably it's about that guy" Shiho whispered. After 3 classes it was lunchtime again and the group decided to eat at the cafeteria. "Guys! I'm really sorry about Ozine. I couldn't finish my work early at home" bowing her head. It was already fine and we said that she should just make it up for the upcoming Fantasy Quest Cosplay. "OOhh! Amor Cosplay!Nice! I'll get it done to make it up to you" she dialled the number of our most trusted cosplay shop where we buy most of our costumes and accessories. "Hello? Yes This is Shiho. I would like to canvass for the Lord Knight of Dragon Nest. Yes.. I will pay in full. Thank you so much and I'll see ya on the fitting session" hanging up the phone. "So...were going to be the Dragon Nest Cosplay?" I said with confusion. "Yeah ...that's the awesome armor characters that I can think of plus my class there is the Lord Knight. What about yours?". "Nice! You play DN too? I'm a bow master there. Level 44" Luna said. "Weakling Onee-san! I'll just squash you like a bug by my Sword Master character! And I'm Level 60" Meyrin blabbered about her character. "Wow! You guys have cool characters in DN. Stellar character is a Force User cause Stellar likes girl characters who has magic powers" Stellar added too. All of them were almost amazed at each characters on the other half, I was so out-of-place for I am the only one in the group who don't play Dragon Nest. Trying to run away from them, "Ugh... do you guys want something? My treat" trying to get away from them but Luna and Meyrin grabbed me. "And just where do you you're going, Cagalli? You still haven't told us your character in Dragon Nest?" all of them have an evil aura on the backs. _Haumea!Please save me from these weirdos! _

* * *

><p><strong>Yatta!Im finally finished typing the 9<strong>**th**** chapter. It's really tiring to type but I have to do this since you really like my fic. I'm tired and want to sleep now. I seriously hate anime's with armor clothing. sorry for the fangirls and fanboys. Also there's a fact that I dont play Dragon Nest. There was a time that my MASTER wanted me to Cosplay a Lord Knight for their DN Cosplay group but since it's a ARMOR,Ive rejected it and I also have plans for the Cosmania. WOOOH!I'll get to see Kaname SOZO and Yuegene Fay there! MUST SAVE MONEY! xDDD...****R&R people!**

**I'm sleepy...Oyasumi Nasai, my beloved readers..**

**Saxzer-sensei **


	10. Deciding for the Armor character

Saxzer-sensei: Hayzz..it's been a long day and tiring day and ohh! I forgot to update my fic.

Gomen ne, got distracted by my mother watching DongYi. Oh yeah...I will not let Shinn show up in this chapter. Okay I'll stop with so many introductions and begin with the chapter. This one haz a long...long...LONG... story and I don't know why. Well just bear with it. Arigatou xDD

_**Cagalli went home together with her friends and was tortured that she must play Dragon Nest so that she can really the understand the feeling of being in an armor. She had no choice but to buy the installer and gave her links for the character and game reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli POV:<strong>_

"What! What do you mean you haven't played Dragon Nest?"

"Shiho! I seriously hate that kind of game! You know that I don't like RPG online games!" complaining about the game. "What's wrong with DN? It's much cooler than STEPS Evolution" Luna said. Stellar and Meyrin couldn't agree more with Luna. "Cagalli... Dragon Nest has awesome features and this is much better than any games we've ever played. "But..." they won't let me badmouth the game. The graphics, quality and character design. I hate them all. "Ughh!I'm going to sleep now if you want to sleep in my house, better use the guest room because I don't want anyone here".

"No!" they said in unison. "We won't let you sleep until you play Dragon Nest" all looking at me with killer eyes. My body froze of fear and couldn't move an inch. They've turn on my computer and installed the game. **(Are you guys Cagalli's parents?)** Shiho and Luna tied me up in my chair. "What are you doing! Untie me this instant!" I'm already pissed-off about what they are doing to me. "Stellar will not let you go. Please Cagalli...please play" her voice was about to cry. _No..Don't be affected by Stellar's puppy-dog eyes. _Stellar was still doing that, There's only one weakness that I have and that's to be affected to a person doing a puppy-dog eyes. I lost and agreed to play the game.

"Fine!I'll play the stupid game, so can you untie me now?" can't move with ropes all over my body. **(I'm thinking something lewd in the ropes :3) **They were so happy and release me from the ropes. "I'm so happy for ya, Cagalli" Shiho slapped me so hard in the back. Ouch! That's hurts, I know but at least they will not bother me again on playing Dragon Nest. That's one problem solved. I went to my computer to register an account. Logging in the game and waiting for the patch to be updated. The others are watching me closely, _Fuck...I can't escape from their eyes._ "Cagalli, the patch is done. Better play the game now" Shiho click the start button and started by creating my character. I've chosen a male character and a class as a cleric naming him as "Akatsuki17".

"Good class for a start. Now we won't be leaving you behind like this, don't we girls?" as they taken out their personal laptops. _What...They've brought their own? And how did they manage to bring it when they have small bags. _They are now setting their laptops, logging-in their accounts in DN. They are now helping me about the basics and given me rare items for my quests. We played for 6 hours straight and I totally learn everything. My cleric is now a paladin with a level of 35.

Yawning, everyone is already tired and it was already 1:00 am. "These people...they forgot to switch off their computers" what a pain so I do deed for them. Putting blankets on each other and went lay down on my bed. _Shinn didn't come to school. Wonder what is he doing? I miss him so much._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun POV:<strong>_

"Kira..." waking my best friend up. "Kira! Wake up!" still sleeping, no choice but to pour cold water. He was finally awake but is soaking wet. "Come on, pack your things and make sure you change before going to my car". This is the day we'll be going to Greece for a photo shoot. Kira's face was destroyed due to the fact that I'd put make-up for the _Kaito _cosplay. "I'm going to kill you Athrun if Lacus knew about this. I swear!" Kira said leaving my room and go to his unit to pack. Putting all the necessary things we need, I phone called Axire-san.

_Athrun: Hello, Axire?_

_Axire: Oh...Hey Athrun_

_What's up?_

_Athrun: We're going to Greece to have my photo shoot_

_ I was hoping if you could inform your staffs at Onogoro Aisle Hotel that we'll staying there. _

_Axire: Oooooh...that's nice..._

_Okay I'll inform them after my shift is done_

_Until when are you staying?_

_Athrun: Probably one week. I also need some vacation from school_

_Axire: Hahahaha...You're hopeless_

_School is fun, you know?_

_Athrun: Yeah, if you don't have a nosy teacher to begin with_

_Axire: Well that's true..._

_Okay sure_

_Take care then, Athrun _

_Athrun: Yeah...thanks_

_ Say "Hi" to your sister for me_

_Axire: Hahaha!_

_Ohhhhhkayy... I'll inform Nee-chan _

_-END OF CALL-_

Kira is done packing his things baggage and we're all set to travel. We drove to the "Park n Fly" hotel which is located near the PLANTs Airport where we will park the car for the meantime. "Are you ready, Kira?" going out taking our luggage in the compartment. "Yeah...let's do this quick so that I can rest peacefully" he sigh and worried about we are going to do. "Don't worry, I'm positive that this will be a successful one and I'll finally defeat Le Queen for his challenge" all fired up about the challenge that I almost forgot" Kira made a sweatdrop since he already know that Le Queen is Cagalli, her younger twin. Entering the establishment, a couple of attendant greeted us. "Welcome Master Athrun" bowing their heads. Guiding us to our private plane and put the baggage inside. "Please relax. We will be heading for Greece in 10 minutes" she said and entered the command room. "Man..you really are super rich, Athrun. But how come you're living in a apartment rather than your own house?" Kira asked a question that I cannot simply answer. Making an awkward expression, Kira didn't mind if I won't tell him but since he's my best friend, might as well explain to him why am I here.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even ask this kind of lifestyle that I'm having. My father didn't like me for all the things that I've done and he always called me as "trash" telling the dark past which I've been keeping for all these years.

* * *

><p><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>

"Hahaue! Look at what I drawn" showing a paper with a drawing of a happy family. "Wow...that's beautiful, Athrun. You're really good at drawing. Now...Why don't you show it to Chichue . I'm sure he'll be happy what his son did" making a smile, rushing on his office and knock first before entering. "Come in"

"Chichue..look...I made a drawing of our family" showing him the paper. He grabbed it and crumpled throwing it to the garbage. " Why...Why did you do that, Chichue?" getting the crumpled paper trying to fix it . I almost cry when it couldn't be exactly the same. "No son of mine would be doing this kind of rubbish". The wrath in my heart is ready to burst and declaring a _coup de grace_. Not once in my life did he praise me in all the works and things that I have achieved. I wanted to give up on my life but since Mother is still there, I manage to bear the insults that he's doing until that fateful night after my graduation for High School went.

He slapped me as his gift. "Do you realize how much shame did you put in our family for this worthless junks!" Worthless? Those are my passion and the things that I want to do in my life. I can't understand as to why is he so against on my hobby. I couldn't stand it so I rebel on my own will. He sent me to USA to become a decent man. It's a good thing that I met Axire having the same hobbies.

_-END OF FLASBACK-_

* * *

><p>Kira was touched and had a tear-jerking face. Couldn't resist the laughter that I'm holding so hard that I cried. "Oh Athrun, you have gone through such a difficult past" sniffing his tears that also made him to catch a cold. I offered my handkerchief to wipe his colds. <strong>(Yuck!Wash it after using) <strong>The plane will be taking-off and putting our sleeping mask since I'm still sleepy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kira POV:<strong>_

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin to leave Aube" putting that aside, I feel drowsy so I'd take a nap on our trip. Athrun is also asleep with his sleeping mask. The jet is still flying and enter my dream land. It was a dream of me and Lacus is going to be wed. This is the most happiest day a guy could think of. She is walking towards the altar. Waiting...waiting...it seemed a bit long then she was already near me. Her expression change and the bouquet of flowers transformed into a scythe. "Ki...ra...Ya...ma...to..." swinging it, destroying everything. Fear runs in my veins and I couldn't understand as to why is Lacus is angry at me in our wedding. "How dare you...How dare you hook up with Athrun? when I loved you so much" her tears was flowing in his baby blue eyes. _Athrun?Hook up?Wait!I hooked up with Athrun! _I looked at my finger and saw a jade ring with Athrun's name on it. No! This is a nightmare! **(Oh yes!YAOI! LOL! Just a short one though)**

"Huh!" my shirt was sweaty enough to wake me to reality. "Hay...it was just a dream" in relief and got to the restroom to wash my face. The pilot announced that we will now be landing. (**Good thing I controlled my desire in making a AsuKira scene) **I went back and Athrun is already awake. "Kira...will going to land now. Ready your bags" still sleepy stretching his hands. I'd fix my baggage and wait for the plane to stop. It's was totally impossible for me to think that whole Athrun wife is real. He saw me looking at him and ask if there's something wrong. I got straight to the point and not holding back to ask, "Athrun, answer me seriously. Do you have any feelings for me?" a moment of silence filled the place. He's laughing at my ridiculous question. "HAHAHAHAHA! Are you nuts? Why would I be interested in you? That's epic Kira, HAHAHAHA" (Don't blame me if the chapter is getting crappy)

"Why would I like someone like you? I just like you as a bestfriend. Don't jump to conclusions in that big head of yours"

"Yeah...that's crappy for me too. Sorry for asking that". _Haumea! It was just my imagination. Thanks you Lord for giving me such an honest bestfriend like him. _"Athrun-sama... We have arrived at Athen's Airport"

"Ahh...thanks. Well be leaving now" he said heading out of the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Honto ni gomen nasai *bowing many time*. Sorry for the late update. I was on a 3 day vacation in Bicol. I was too tired to type it there without internet connection. Then, I got addicted in drawing all my characters here in this fic which I am too lazy to upload it. It still needs some lineart and coloring which I hate to do. Honto ni gomen nasai. I promised that I will make it up to you. But for now...Enjoy the chapter. I will typing the next chapter now.<strong>

**Saxzer-sensei**


	11. A Teacherstudent bonding

I'm really sorry for not updating fast just like I promised. FUU~ I really shouldn't make promises that I cannot keep. Well I do best to update faster than a speed of light. Thanks you so much for reading it. I am so focus in playing Kingdom Hearts 328/2 days in PC with the use of NDS Emulator. I can't afford to buy DS. Though I would I can have all the game consoles for playing Kingdom Hearts. I am really GAME FAN to the MAXIMUM LEVEL of KH. I've been inlove with this for almost 7 years now. And *Saxzer-sensei hit me* _"Saxzer! Don't change the subject. You're in the middle of typing the latest chapter. Get on with it!" _

Sorry...Saxzer-sensei is now scolding me. Okay~ I will now begin the latest chapter of "Crossplaying Disaster"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinn POV:<strong>_

_I didn't attend school for the first time. I'm sure Saxzer-sensei would scold me for this._ I need to think of a another gig to surprise Cagalli in her birthday. **(Advance Happy Birthday Cagalli and Kira My BELOVED SO SWEET) **"I'd better call Athrun on what to do" picking the phone in my bed, dial his number and wait for the response. It rang for a few minutes and "He—"

"Hi this is Athrun Zala voice box, sorry but I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep". _Athrun's not at home right now?. _I ended the call and fell on my bed. _This is frustrating... what should I do at a times like this? He's not around, so what am I going to do?_ Saxzer-sensei popped into my head and gave me the idea to ask for help. I borrowed my little sister, Mayu her phone since I ran out of load and it was such a pain to go outside.

Saxzer: Hello?

Shinn: Hello, sensei...

Saxzer: Ahhh... you have the nerve to call me after being absent in my class (super angry mode)

Shinn: Hehehehe (sweatdrop) sorry Sensei

Saxzer: So what do you want?

Shinn: Uhmm...I just...

Saxzer: Hmmm... (really listening hard)

Shinn: (gulping) What can I do that would make Cagalli happy?

Saxzer: (moment of silence)

You've finally done it! I'm so proud of you and understand your feelings.

Congratulations Shinn, my student

Shinn: Heh! You knew?

Saxzer: Duh! I know every move my students make and besides

Cagalli also has a crush on you- ooops! (covering his mouth) I got carried away

Shinn: Haaaaaa... Ca-ca-cagalli also likes me? (blushing)

Saxzer: Well yah.. from the first term of class. He always liked you but you're just so thick-headed to know and you only think of her as a bestfriend

You're such a hopeless Raven Prince

Shinn: FUUU~ (sulking in his room)

Saxzer: Hahahaha! I can't stop laughing, HAHAHAHA!

Tell you what. I'll discuss all I know about Cagalli

Shinn: Really!

Saxzer: Yeap..but it has a price

Shinn: Damn... I knew you wouldn't give information for free.

And I hope that this is not what I'm thinking of..

Saxzer: Haha...(evil smile)

You...will... (Shinn is nervous) give your _Exclusive Freedom Gundam_ figma

Shinn: I knew it! You really had your eyes on my collection.

You really loved that figma of mine.

Saxzer: Oh come on...just give me the figma..

That's the only missing in my collection (whinning about the figma)

No figma, no information

What will you choose?

Shinn: (gasp) Tch!

All right...you win... I'd give you my figma

Saxzer: Honto ni! (excited)

Shinn: For the sake of Cagalli... (whimper)

I'll give you.. hick...my...freedom.. figma (Shinn is having trouble to saying those words)

Saxzer: Yatta! I love you Shinn..

That's why you're my favourite student and I'll give you credits for that.

Shinn: Yeah yeah...

So when will we meet?

Saxzer: Tomorrow at 12 pm

Le Derpina Meme Cafe ( I miss 9gag. Wish this restaurant is real and Derpina also)

Shinn: You really like the parfaits in that cafe

Saxzer: Don't blame me (pouting)

I'm more childish my imouto

Shinn: Ohh...you mean Axire-san?

Saxzer: You've met her?

Shinn: Yeah...couple of days ago when I'm with Athrun

Saxzer: (fell on her chair) the Hot guy!

Shinn: Ugh.. yeah...Athrun said that she was his bestfriend when he still lived at the US.

Saxzer: Ahh...that figures

Shinn: Proves what?

Saxzer: Axire became the apple-of-the-eye of our family. She works hard for her studies

She never disappoints us when it comes to business. She also became the manager of our hotel located in Greece. Her only goal is to live on her own that's she accepted the offer of my mother in exchange of her freedom.

Shinn: Ahh... (look at the clock, 12:30 am)

Okay, I have to now..

Saxzer: Don't forget my figma okay!

-END-

_I knew Sensei had her eyes on that figma. _**(I dream of having one too, but it's expensive) **Opening my figma closet. "I don't want to be separated from you" sniffing and holding my Freedom figma. **(No other choice. Figma or Cagalli's information?)** "No..I must do this for the sake of my Princess" thinking about her, my mind is fluttering with signs of me and her being a lovely couple.

It was now the day of meeting-up with Sensei. Shinn woke early with happy thoughts of Cagalli. He moved fast to get ready his date-I mean the meeting of him and Saxzer-sensei. He put his figma in the original box to have a nice package, and went to _Le Derpina Meme Cafe. _He was 20 minutes early on the said time, talk about being punctual. He waited inside since it's so hot like a boiling water. Finally, she arrives but her looks is a bit mysterious for a teacher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinn POV:<strong>_

_What is Sensei wearing? _Staring at her, she wears a gothic Lolita outfit with a black and pink highlights hair. "Sa-saxzer-sensei?" I want to confirm if she's really my teacher. The woman took off her shades. She's really her. "Hello Shin...You're a bit early today" sitting in the table. I was a bit disgrace as how can she wear something so young despite of her age. **(I forgot to add the Saxzer-sensei is already 37 but she looks like a 20 year-old) **_Saxzer-sensei has some pretty weird hobbies and this is the first time that I saw her in this outfit rather than a teaher._

The waitress ask for our orders. I let her order since I'm so full ordering water. "I like the Nyan Rainbow Triple Deluxe Sundae, True Story Orange Drink, and the Special Bitchy Chocolate Chiffon Cake". **(Hahahhaha! I miss 9gag so I made a debut of foods just for them) **"You know you're going to pay for that" putting my left arm in my chin. "I know, that's why I insist that we should go here. Anyways...where's my Freedom Figma?" her eyes enlarge with sparkle. "Take it easy.. Give me the information first"

Saxzer-sensei pouted, getting the Tamra candy from her pocket. Chew..chew..chew... "You know, Cagalli has only one thing that can make her happy" the waitress came back along with her dream foods. " Ugh...I don't even knew you, Sensei" getting awkward about her way of eating. _Just bear with it, Shinn. For the sake of Cagalli. _"She only likes people that can fully understand her hobbies about Crossplaying. I'm sure you're aware that Cagalli hates girly-girly clothes right?" she opened her mouth and eat the ice cream. It reminded me of the time when I forced to do a Alexa Tenjouin. Her reactions was a little off and rejected the idea.

"After all this time..." being stupid of not knowing the atmosphere while she's eating her food freely. "Yummy!This Sundae is the best" she then had another idea that made her grin evilly. Tell you what, I going to discuss to you another way to express your love in a very romantic way that would make Cagalli say "YES!" to the heavens". That single phrase tingle in my head. I was addictively wanted to know. "What...What...What is it? Tell me, Sensei?" I kept repeating and repeating that sentence to her. She was about to say but then she grabbed her spoon and scooped from her Sundae and gave it to me. "Hahahaha! I'll tell you after I finish this. You have some ice cream on your face" she continued to make my life miserable.

_**Is she still even a Human Being?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished. I take back saying that this will only have 16 chapters. From the looks of it now, I don't think that 16 chapter will fit to this. I will work hard in completing this. Please support me and this chapter of mine. <strong>

**Arigatou Gozaimasu **

**Saxzer-sensei ;)**


End file.
